Life with Kate and Lilly
by Mack Wolf
Summary: Inspiered by Spiltter Sora's "My Life with Kate" and Ssgperry19's "Living with Lilly", a boy named Mack has a run in with 2 wolves named Lilly and Kate, they soon become friends and that soon turns into somthing magical...
1. New Friends and Goodbyes

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch 1: New Friends and Hard Goodbyes

Author's Note: This is inspired by "My Life with Kate" and "Living with Lilly" hope you enjoy, the beginning is like all the rest, but the rest of the story will be different.

My name is Mack Wolf and this is the story of how I meet the two greatest friends.

**One Year ago…..**

Me and my parents were planning to go on a camping trip for the last week summer and I picked Jasper Park; not because of Alpha and Omega, but because here in Sault Ste. Marie we really don't have wolves.

My parents said yes and we were off, we rented and RV and we started to pack. I packed the usual things for when I go camping; my laptop for when I get board and my mountain bike when I wanted to go exploring. We were then done packing and we set off to Jasper.

As we were making are way there, I started to go on my laptop and watched Alpha and Omega to pass time. I always loved this movie because it was about wolves, I epically like the characters Kate and Lilly because they were cool and cute; also since this RV had its own radour I could go on the internet to watch the new Resident Evil 6 trailer which you can all tell I'm a giant fan for, I have all the games and I'm getting the collector's edition of Resident Evil 6, I also went on and Fanpop to check on the articles people post, I just loved reading them and I became addicted to doing so.

We then finally made it to the camping grounds and it was amazing. It was basically an area surrounded by trees. I then got my bike out and was about to go explore, but my mom had stopped me from doing so.

"Mack before you go, make sure you have a weapon" she said. I then reanalyzed that there were wolves here, but how could I have forgotten, the whole reason I picked here was to see wolves.

"Alright mom" I said. I then went in the RV and grabbed the .357 Mag we put in the glove deportment before we left; I also grabbed my laptop bag with my laptop in it. I then put the .357 in my pocket and went off into the woods.

I was biking for a few good minuets tell I decided to take a break. I stopped near a small 15 foot cliff and sat on a rock near it. It was a nice view from the cliff, well sort of; there were just trees. I then heard a low growl seconds later, well two to be exact and they were coming from a pile of bushes behind me. I then grabbed my .357 and pointed it to the sound from the bushes; growling then stopped and was replaced with whimpers of fear.

"AH, please don't hurt us" pleaded 2 female voices. I then kneeled down and then pushed away the bushes to see 2 little wolf pups, one with golden fur and the other with white. I then put the .357 back in my pocket.

"Hey there little guys" I said. They then gave me weird looks.

"Guys… were girls" they laughed. I then went wide eye.

"Did… did you two just talk" I asked making sure I wasn't crazy.

"Of course we can, can't everyone" said the Golden furred wolf.

"Good point" I said, putting the craziness aside.

"I'm Mack" I said greeting myself.

"Hi Mack, I'm Kate and this is my sister Lilly" she said. "Hi" said Lilly, and that's when I recognized them. They were Kate and Lilly from the movie.

"You guys are from Alpha and Omega" I said. They then looked at me weird.

"What's that?" they said confused of what I was talking about. I then pulled out my IPhone and put on Alpha and Omega and went to the first scene where they were pups and faced the camera towards them.

"That us" they said with their tails starting to wag.

"Ya" I said, while putting my IPhone back in my pocket.

"That was cool, what is that thing" asked Kate, with Lilly nodding her head in agreement.

"It's called an Iphone, it lets me talk to people around the world, play games, and over all it is just awesome" I said.

"Ya it is" said Kate. I then heard my Mom's blow horn meaning it was dinner time.

"Well I have to go" I said while getting on my bike.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" They both asked in union.

"Of course I will" I said.

"Ok, bye Mack" they said while running back to their pack. I then biked of and went to go get some dinner.

For the past few days I have been hanging out with Kate and Lilly. We talked and I showed them how a bike works, I also taught them how to play fetch, which they seemed to enjoy. I then also figured we all had a lot in common, We all like to play and have fun, and me and Kate both liked hunting. I also taught them about the things we humans do not to get chough by animals while hunting, they both seemed surprised.

"You humans are very crafty" said Kate.

"Thanks" I said.

"I like you Mack, I wish we could be with each all the time" said Lilly.

"Ya, same" said Kate. I then reanalyzed that I had to leave today.

"Actually guys, I have to leave today to go home" I said with a pout. They looked at me with sad faces.

"Where's Home?" asked Kate.

"Is it far away?" asked Lilly.

"Pretty far, I don't know if I will ever come back" I said with a single tear running down my face. They then jumped on me, knocking me on my back and embraced me.

"No Mack" said Lilly with tears.

"We don't want you to go" said Kate with tears also. They then just kept crying into my chest and were hugging me; I then started to pet both of them with my hands.

"Don't weary, I will always be with you, in your heart and I will see you guys aging" I said. They then looked at me.

"Promise?" they asked with their head tilted.

"I promise" I said, they then both gave me a lick on the cheek and I kissed them both of them on the forehead. They then got off me and walked away; I then got up and got on my bike road away with tears in my eyes.

"I will be back" is all I thought…

**_So how was it plz give me fed back**


	2. The Horrible Comeback

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch2: The Horrible Comeback

Authors Note: Okay, yes I know the first chapter starts like all the rest, I just couldn't think of how to start it so I just did that, and trust me the rest of the story will be different like all the rest.

**Mack's P.O.V**

It has been a year since I have seen Kate and Lilly, and during that year a lot has happened. I am now 14, I now have my normal medium-cut hair, and my dad has passed away leaving me and mother behind, which has made the family almost get ripped apart when that happened.

When summer came by, my mother suggested we should go back to Jasper Park, which made me so happy, because I have been grieving over my fathers. We then got packed and rented an RV and set off to Jasper Park.

The whole why there I was only thinking of Kate and Lilly; it has been a year since I saw them and I wondered what they look like now and if they will even remember me. I just couldn't stop thinking of them so I just watched Alpha and Omega on my laptop and drifted into a nice sleep.

When I woke up we were already here, so went outside and got my bike ready so I could go exploring to see if I could find Kate and Lilly. But I then had to help mom set up camp because dad wasn't here. Ever since dad was gone, mom has been different, she never talks anymore, she spends most of her time in her room and she doesn't even care if I'm at school or not, I think she just hasn't accepted that dad is gone.

We then finally finished setting up camp after about 15 minutes and I was ready to go exploring.

"Mom, can I go now?" I asked. She then nodded, indicating that I was able to go. I then got on my bike and went off; I also took my laptop with me. Me, Kate and Lilly would just relax and watch American Dad on it, I missed does days.

I then finally made it to the cliff were I first meet them. I then got off the bike and sat on the rock near the cliff, I then waited to see if they would find me or my sent or something. I waited and waited; I then turned on my laptop and played Fallout New Vegas on my laptop to waste time.

After about 25 minutes of killing people I then started to think. "What if their gone" I thought in my head. I then looked up at the sky to see the sun in the middle, which means it should be noon. I then let a single tear run down my face and got up to leave, knowing that they were gone, but as I got up I slept on something and off the cliff I went. I then landed with a thud and was lying on the ground with pain. I then stood up and looked at where I fell. Luckily it wasn't a far drop so I didn't break anything. I then started to walk but was stopped by movement behind me. I then froze in my tracks and slowly turned around, I thought that it might have been wolves or maybe even Kate and Lilly, but I was wrong. I turned around, face to face with a bear. I was frozen, unable to do anything; the bear then roared and stood on his back legs.

"Fuck" was the last thing I said before he swung his arm at me. I then went flying into a tree and then fell to the ground with another thud; I then was unable to move and slowly fainted. The last thing I saw was 3 things attacking the bear and then came towards me.

**So what do you think? Is it good is it bad plz review.**

**Also I know that all the others start the same as mine but trust me the way the story goes will be different.**


	3. Reunion

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch3: Reunion

**Mack's P.O.V**

I then started to stir my slumber and then woke up. I was in complete pain. I felt like I went head first into a Chinese bullet train. I then started to sit straight, with my vision still blurry. I couldn't see anything. I then started to feel around my body to check if I had any broken bones or cuts. Luckily I wasn't that much hurt. Just a few small scrapes is all I could feel. I then started to look around my surroundings, trying to see where I was with my blurry eyes. I think I was in a small cave with dirt on the ground for padding. I then saw something move in the den, then a few more, tell the blurry things stopped moving and stood still, I then tried to get up so I could leave, but was pushed back down and was being forced to stay on the ground by something on my chest. It kind of felt like a paw and that's when I came to the conclusion that I was in a wolf den.

"Who are you?" asked the thing which I think is a wolf holding me down, who I think was female.

"Mack" I said with a bit of pain.

"What are you doing here?" she then asked.

"I am here for Kate and Lilly" I said, she then got off me. I then sat up rubbing my chest from the female wolf standing on me.

"Mack?" said to familiar voices, I then looked straight and all the blurs then moved to the side to let me see one Golden blur and one White blur, "Kate… Lily? Is that you?" I asked, I then started to blink a bit and my vision was then clear and I saw Kate and Lilly in front of me.

"Mack!" they yelled and then ran over to me and embraced me in a hug with tears running down their faces, I just started to pet them and tear up a bit myself.

"Hey there girls" I said with happiness, they then looked at me with smiles.

"We missed you so much and wow you have gotten bigger" they said sitting in front of me.

"I missed you guys too, and ya I have, but look at you guys, you two look amazing, Kate you're an alpha now right?" I asked.

"Yep, just finished today" she said with glee, we then sat there in silence. I just kept staring at them, they were just perfect, and they have gotten bigger, height wise I mean. Then a wolf tapped Kate on the solder she then turned her head and then back to me aging.

"Oh right, Mack this is our father Winston and our mom Eve" she said, I then looked at them, Winston had gray fur and a white under belly and Eve had tan fur with a white belly also and she was the wolf that was pushed me down on my back with her paw.

"Hey" I said, waving my hand. They just kept staring at me, I then got very nervous.

"How do you know our daughters?" they both asked in union.

"Mom, Dad, remember when me and Lilly were upset and crying a year ago?" asked Kate.

"Yes, you two were crying for a week, but you never told anyone what was wrong" said Eve.

"Well, we were crying because Mack left" they said while hugging me aging, I can't believe that they cried over me, and for a week, that just made me happy to know that they really liked me to cry for that long.

"Why did he have to leave?" asked Winston with Eve nodding in agreement.

"Because I was only camping here for a week, the first day I got here, I went exploring and I then bumped into these two beautiful wolves" I said, gesturing towards Kate and Lilly. They then blushed madly. You could see Lilly blushing because of her white fur, but Kate not really, but I know she was.

"We would just meet up every day and just hang, but then came the day I had to leave, when I told them they were devastated" I said.

"But now you are back" said Lilly.

"But for how long" asked Kate with sadness behind her while also make Lilly sad as well, that was when I had to come clean.

"Actually, I came back to see if you two wanted to come live with me?" I asked, both Winston and Eve gasped while Kate and Lilly went wide eyed before tackling me to the ground and attacking me with licks to the face.

"I'm guessing that is yes" I said, knowing it is true; they then stopped their liking and looked at me with smiles.

"Ya" they said.

"No" said Eve out of know were, me and Kate and Lilly all looked at Eve.

"You two will not be going, you both are too young" she said, I then was about to protest but then Kate interrupted.

"Mother we are not young" she yelled, I, Eve and Winston went wide eyed with shock.

"Ya, we are young adults" Lilly said.

"And it is life and we choose to do this" said Kate while she sat next me, then Lilly sat on the opposite side me.

"Ya" said Lilly, the den then went very silent, Eve was then about to break it but was stopped by Winston placing his paw on her solder."Eve, they are right, they are old enough to make their own decisions" he said, Eve then looked towards me and Kate and Lilly with Winston's paw leaving her solder.

"Let them go" Winston finished, Eve then kept staring at me, Kate and Lilly for a few seconds before coming up to us and sat in front of us.

"Ok, but I have to meet your parents first" she said, I then smiled.

"Alright" I said, she then smiled.

"Oh I forgot who saved me from the bear?" I asked.

"That was Hutch, Can-do and me" said Winston. "Oh… well thanks" I said. I then got up and we all made it outside and were on our way to the RV. As we got to the end of the slope and started to walk to the forest, all the wolves of the pack gave me angry stares, probably because I'm human. I really started to get nervous, I think Kate and Lilly caught on to it because they started to lean ageist me, which made me calm down.

As we were walking we then started to here a scream, well multiple screams. I didn't know where it was coming from but Kate sure did. She quickly jumped at me knocking me on my back and making me stay down, and then I saw something fly right above us and then smashed into a tree. Luckily Lilly, Eve and Winston ducked to avoid the object flying at us. We then got up and walked to the crash, we then saw 4 wolves in a pile. 1 was on the bottom, a scrawny one was on top of him, a short one was on top of the scrawny one, and a big fat one was the on the top of them all. They then started to get up and let out groans of relief, and then the 4 looked towards us and smiled.

"Kate" said one of them. Kate then walked up to the one who called her name and hugged him.

"Hey Humphrey" she said. I then realized that it was Humphrey and his friends Salty, Shaky and Mooch. They then stopped hugging and looked at the rest of us, but they stopped and started to back off when they saw me.

"its ok guys, he's with us" said Kate. They then stopped backing off and gave Kate a confused look.

"He's an old friend" she then said. They were still confused, so I then leaned down and said.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend". Humphrey then came up to me and sat down in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Humphrey" he then said. Then the other 3 came up and then sat next to Humphrey.

"And this is Shakey, Salty and Mooch" he said.

"Nice to meet you all" I said kindly.

"So were you guys going" asked Salty, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Were going to see Mack's parents and see if they will let us go home with them" said Lilly, then Humphrey and his friends went wide eyed.

"All of you?" asked Humphrey.

"No, just me and Lilly" said Kate."And your parents are ok with this?" asked Humphrey.

"At first no, but we then reconsidered, but only if his parents agree" said Eve.

"Oh" said Humphrey with a bit of sadness, I could tell he was upset, but I don't think the others noticed.

"Can….can I come with?" he asked.

"Ok" said Kate. We then all started to head to my RV aging with Humphrey following.

**Ok so what did you think? I know it isn't the best but I'm sick and rushed this and I apologize for it. And also Exams are coming up for me so I have to study, so there won't be an update for a while, I will try thou. Also this character is based on me, but my dad is not dead, only in the story, I was trying to add more drama to this story, so Review plz and peace.**

**-Mack Wolf**


	4. meeting of parents and Goodbyes

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch4: Oh Mother

**Mack's P.O.V**

We have been walking throw the forest and nearing the campsite. I kept on thinking of what my mother was going to say. I really want them to come home with me and if she says no, I know Kate and Lilly will be heartbroken. I'm guessing Kate and Lilly picked up that I was worried because they then moved my hand so they could put their heads between the palms of my hands and my thigh so that I was holding their heads. I then looked at them and they did the same.

"It'll be ok Mack" said Kate, trying to cheer me up.

"I know, but I I'm just worried that she'll say no, I don't want to leave you guys aging" I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry, if you're mom say no, maybe you're can convince her" said Lilly. That's when I realized that they didn't know my dad has passed away.

"Actually my dad…." I said before I was cut off by Eve.

"Is this it?" she asked. I then looked straight where she was raftering too and saw my RV

"Ya, that's it" I said. We then started move towards it but I then stopped them.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Winston, couriers.

"You guys have to stay here" I said, they then gave me a confused look. "I'll go and then give you guys a call to come out" I finished.

"Why can't we come with you?" asked Humphrey with the others nodding in agreement.

"Because my mom might think you're going to kill me and she'll go get the .357 and shot you guys" I said and when I did they just sat there, emotionless.

"Ok, we'll weight here" they said in union. I then nodded and then went towards the RV. I then saw mom cooking some steaks wrapped in bacon, uhhh the thought of bacon just made drool. She then saw me walking over and smiled.

"Hi honey" she said. I then walked to her and hugged her, just to butter her up. I then stopped hugging her after a few seconds and she went back to the steaks.

"Um mom?" I said, she then looked at me. "I have a question" I said.

"Well what is it?" she asked wanting to know. I then leaded her to the foldable chars and sat her down in one while I took the other.

"Mom, remember the first time we came here and I went exploring right when we got here?" I asked. She then looked at me with a curios glance.

"Of course, why do you ask?" she asked, I then took a deep breath.

"Well when I was exploring, I ran into two wolf pups" I said, she then gave me a smile.

"Well that's nice" she said, I then laughed a bit.

"Ya, it was awesome, and every day I'd go and see them and just hang" I said, she then gave me the confused look aging.

"You mean that you and the two wolves would visit each other each day" she said, I then nodded.

"Ya and… well…. I found them aging" I said, she then went wide eyed.

"Really, where are they?" she asked.

"Over there" I said while pointing to the direction of where they are.

"Well why don't you call them over?" she asked, I then nodded and then turned around in the direction of where they are.

"You guys can come out now" I yelled. They then came out of the bushes and sat next to me, I then looked at my mom. Who was wide eyed?

"So what do you think, aren't they cool?" I asked, she then slowly turned her head and was still staring at them and she then looked at me.

"I thought you were joking" she said.

"Well why would I lie about this" I said, trying to make sense of why she thought I was lying.

"I don't know, a joke maybe" she said in her defense.

"Well it's not a joke and nether is this one" I said, she then looked at me confused.

"I want to take these two home with me" I said pointing both at Kate and Lilly. She then went wide eyed and said, "Mack, that's a big responsibility" she said, I then sighed.

"But their adults and their nice and their cute and they can talk" I said, mom then gave me a weirded out face.

"Watch, say hello Kate and Lilly" I said, they then both waved their paws, "Hey" said Kate, "Hello" said Lilly, my mom then put on a face of shock.

"They can talk" she said still shocked.

"Ya, so can they?" I asked she then looked at me and then back to them and then back to me aging.

"Well, ok" she said, fist pump.

"Yes, thanks mom" I said, "But what about them?" she asked pointing to Eve, Winston and Humphrey.

"We were just here to see if it was alright with Mack's parents to let Kate and Lilly live with you" said Eve, My mom then nodded.

"Oh, then you must be their parents?" she Asked.

"Yes, I'm Eve and this is my mate Winston" said Eve.

"Well very nice to meet you both, and who is this" she asked pointing to Humphrey.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Kate and Lilly, Humphrey" he said.

"Well that's nice" said my mom. Eve, Winston and Humphrey then started to walk away, I then got confused.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Were going back to the pack, we are the leaders you know" said Winston, "Right" I said, they then left and it was just me, my mom, Kate and Lilly.

For the last few days, Kate and Lilly stayed in the RV with me and my mom for the rest of the week. they slept next to me when we went to bed and man were they warm, I didn't even need my blanket. we also went to the pack to go and have fun, Humphrey and his friends actually took me Logsledding, which was awesome, I also got to go hunting with the alphas, including Kate of course, I took down nearly half of the caribou hoard and the pack now has enough food to last them a week. they were very impressed with me, then came the day where we were going home.

I just woke up to a pair of golden and violet eyes staring at me with smiles. I then also smiled.

"Hey there you two, ready?" I asked petting their heads.

"Yep" they said with their tails starting to wag.

"Well then, let's get ready" I said. We then got out of bed and headed outside. My mother was already packing and she saw me, Kate and Lilly walkout.

"Mack, can you start bringing stuff in?" she asked. I then nodded in and started to pick stuff up.

"Mack, mind if we go and get our parents?" asked Lilly, I then looked at her while carrying a cooler. "Ya sure, go ahead" I said.

"Thanks" they said before running off into the forest to get their parents.

I and my Mom then started to pack. First, we put all the food and beverages away. Second, we put the chairs and umbrella stand away. Finally we put the BBQ away and man was that fucker heavy. After all that we then waited for Kate and Lilly. We talked most of the time. Talking about how Kate and Lilly are going to react to their new style of life and stuff like that. Then finally Kate and Lilly came out with their parents Winston and Eve, also Humphrey came too.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Almost" said Kate sitting in front of me same with Lilly, they then turned so they were facing Winston, Eve and Humphrey and they were facing us.

"So this is it, my daughters are going away" said Winston with a bit of sadness. Kate and Lilly then went up to him and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry dad, we'll see each other aging" said Kate. They then broke the hug and Winston smiled and nodded. "I know I'm just going to miss you both" he said with a bit of tears.

"We will to" they both said, "Humphrey" said Kate. He then looked at her with sadness.

"I know I'm going to miss you a lot, you've been my best friend since we were little" she said. Humphrey then started to cry a bit.

"So, I think this is a good goodbye gift" said Kate before connecting muzzles with Humphreys in a kiss. I, Lilly, Winston and Eve were shocked. Then Kate disconnected and Humphrey just had a giant smile on his face and then he fainted. Then Kate went back next to Lilly.

"And mom" they both said, "I know, I will miss you both too" she said. Kate and Lilly then went up to her and hugged her. They then stopped after a few seconds and went to the RV. I then started to board.

"Mack" said Winston from behind me, I then looked at him, "Ya?" I asked.

"Come here" he said. I then got off the steps to the RV and kneeled down so I was at their level.

"Take care of them" he said. In then smiled and put my arm on his shoulder. "I promise" I said. He then smiled and I got up. "Also Eve" I said.

"Yes?" she asked, "Why didn't you protest more when I said I wanted them to come home with me?" I asked. She then smiled and moved her hair out of her face with her paw. "Because they stud up to me when I said no, they showed maturate" she said.

"Oh" I said, "Well see you guys around" I said.

"You too" they said waving. I then got on the RV and shut the door and sat next to Kate and Lilly on the couch looking out the window. We saw Winston and Eve waving good bye and we did the same. The RV started to move and we kept waving tell we couldn't see them anymore.

For the whole trip back to the Sault, we just played some board games and watch movies on my laptop, we also slept a little on the way their too. I slept with Kate in my right are and Lilly in my left, it was peaceful.

After 10 hours on the road we then finally made it back. I and my mom then started to unpack while Kate and Lilly slept in the RV. After we were done, Mom went to bed and I went in the RV and picked both Kate and Lilly in my arms and carried them to my room. Surprisingly, they didn't wake up and I didn't drop them, I was a 15 year old boy and I was lifting 2 young adult wolves. We then finally made it to my room and I sat them down on my bed. They then curled up in to two fluffy balls and slept next to each other. I then quietly lad beside them and fell asleep.

With my clothes still on.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I was sick, but I'm know better, but now I have Exams to worry about so I won't be posting for a while sorry. Also check out my story "Fallout" It was created by my brother (Not blood brother) Keith.**


	5. A Day of Fun

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch5: A Day of Fun

**Mack's P.O.V**

I was then waking up from being tried from the long trip back from Jasper. I then noticed that Kate and Lilly were still sleeping, but they were holding me very tightly. I felt very nervous cause of this. "Why are they hugging me so tight" I thought in my head. I then came to the conclusion that they were cold last night and came and hugged me for warmth, I then ever so slowly crept out of bed and out of their grasped. Luckily, they didn't wake up, but they then grabbed each other and hugged. I then got on my feet and crept to the stairs out of my room. I then got to the stairs and walked down, but I looked at Kate and Lilly before I left. They looked like two peaceful angels so I then left and made my way to the kitchen, trying not to wake them.

I had a pretty good house; it had two floors, a basement and an attic. The first floor had two living rooms, one kitchen, and entrance room were the door to the basement was. The second floor had one bathroom, two spare rooms and my mom's room. And in the attic was my room.

I then made it to the kitchen and then started to think of what to cook. I wanted to cook something special for my two good friends. I thought and I thought tell I came to the conclusion that I would make a full scale breakfast. Pancakes and some eggs and glass of OJ and the best part…..Bacon. I then took out the frying pans and set them on the stove while turning them on to prep them. I then went to the fringe to grab the bacon, eggs and OJ, but I was then stopped by a note on the fringe. I then took the note and read it, it said, "Mack, I'm going out to do some errands, be back around 4, Mom". I then looked towards the clock and it said it was 9:23AM, "Perfect" I said with joy, I got hours of time with just me and Kate and Lilly to hang out and have fun. I then put the note down and got out the bacon, eggs and OJ and set them down near the stove. I then got out the pancake mix and made some pancakes, enough for all of us. I then made some scrambled eggs for all of us. And then came the bacon. Right when I put the first few stripes of bacon on the pan and that shit just sizzled. And after that came two thuds and followed by some scratching on the floor from claws. I then smirked when Kate and Lilly came in and put their forepaws on the sides of the counter to see what I was doing.

"What you doing?" asked Kate.

"Well I'm making us our breakfast if you guys most know" I said. I then finishing cooking the bacon and split the pancakes, eggs and bacon into separate plates.

"What is it?" asked Lilly with Kate nodding in agreement.

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes, trust me you'll like it" I said. I then set the plates of food on the table and we each sat in a chair and started to eat. Both Kate and Lilly ate their food in under 4 seconds and yet I haven't even taken a bit out of mine.

"Jezz, chew your food, not inhale it" I said, using what my dad says to me.

"Sorry, were wolves you know" said Kate, till swallowing her food, they then got off their chairs and then sat next to me.

"So what are we doing today" asked Kate with Lilly nodding in agreement.

"Well let me eat first and then I'll tell you" I said. They then started to whine in impatiens.

"Well hurry up" they whined. I then started to eat my food with a bit more speed. I was then done my eggs and pancakes and I only had two bacon stripes to go. I then got an idea; I took the last two pieces of bacon and dangled them above Kate and Lilly. They were so focused on the bacon that I just started to laugh a bit.

"Fetch" I said while throwing the two bacon stripes. They then sprinted, yes, sprinted towards the flying bacon and they both leapt at it. This ended with them crashing into each other while also hitting the wall. I then got out of my chair and walked over to them to see if their ok.

"You two ok?" I asked.

"Ya and the bacon's ok to" said Lilly with her bacon in her mouth, Kate was doing the same. I then put the dishes in the sink. I then leaded Kate and Lilly towards the Living room. Kate and Lilly then both hopped on the couch and lay down. I was searching throw my DVD case for a certain movie to watch.

"So Mack, What are we doing?" asked Lilly.

Before I could answer I found the DVD, I then stud up and popped the DVD in the CD player and then sat down.

"Were going to be watching one of my favorite movies" I said. They then nodded and laid their heads on my lap. Then I turn on the TV and put it to HDMI1 and then the Alpha and Omega Title Menu popped up.

"Hey, this is the movie you showed us when we first meet" said Kate with Lilly nodding.

"Ya, but that was the beginning, I didn't show you the whole thing" I said. They then awed and I played the movie. They laughed and cried during the whole movie, they must have loved it. Then they were shocked of what happened at the end.

"So I married Humphrey" said Kate.

"And I married a guy named Garth?" asked Lilly.

"Ya" I said, sleuthing further into the couch.

"Well I'm happy that didn't happen" said Kate with Lilly nodding.

"Why?" I asked Confused. They then looked at me.

"Because, we wouldn't be with you" they said. They then cuddled into my chest and lied down on my lap. I then started to tear up. That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me. I then embraced them in a hug and also petted them on the head.

Then I heard thunder and Lightning outside.

**Trololololo cliffhanger, I think? Well anyway sorry for the late update AGING! It is because of the heat outside, it's like 26 degrees outside and it's hard for me to work when it's this #$%ing hot. And that's also why this is a cliffhanger because I'm too hot to continue and I wanted to post a chapter today. So sorry for the inconvenience, I promise that the next chapter will be posted this week or weekend. Plz read and review, Peace.**


	6. A Night of Thunder

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch6: A Night of Thunder

Mack's P.O.V

Then I heard thunder and Lightning strike. All three of us jumped in shock and then Kate and Lilly hugged me and started to whimper. I then held them for comfort.

"It's ok, it's just a little bit of lightning" I said. They then wrapped their tails around my legs.

"Ok, how about we get up and go to my room, okay?" I asked. They then looked at me and nodded. I then was about to get up but Lilly spoke before I could.

"Can you carry us Mack?" she asked. "Ya, we kind of feel safer when you hold us" said Kate. I then smirked. "Alright" I said getting up. They kept their tails wrapped around me for support and they put one of their paws around me for even more support. I then began to walk up to my room, listing to the thunder and lightning outside. This has happened more often than ever. Usually it would be like this every one or two months. Not one ever two weeks. We then were at the final step and we then walked towards the steppes to the attic.

As we were about to step on the first step, a giant sound of thunder struck and scared Kate and Lilly so much that they dug their claws into the skin in the back of my neck. It hurt like a mother fucker but I kept calm.

"I'm scared" whimpered Kate with Lilly nodding. They then hide their faces in my chest and I just kept on walking.

We then made to the attic and I then walked over to my bed and set them down. I then looked out the window to see how bad it was and let me tell you, It was bad. You could see in the sky flashes of light and lightning striking in the clouds as well. For most people, they'd be scared. For me, this was cool.

"Hey Mack" said Kate. I then stopped looking outside and looked towards Kate and Lilly. They were both just laying there facing me.

"Ya Kate?" I asked.

"Can you lay down with us?" she asked. "Ya, we don't want to be alone" said Lilly. I then smirked. "Ok" I said. They then smiled and patted the bed with their tails, wanting me to lie down. I then took my shirt off and crept into the bed and pulled the covers over us. They then snuggled against me and we then started to make small talk for a while. It was very nice, we talked about our pasts and stuff, but then Lilly asked a question that made me upset.

"Hey Mack, where's your father?" she asked. "Ya, he wasn't on the RV, did he not go camping with you guys?" Kate then asked me. I then started go from happy to sad pretty quick. Just thinking of my dad brings back good memories, but also the fact that he's gone.

"Mack?" they then said. I then finally got nerve to tell them about what happen to him.

"He…died mouths ago" I said in a sad tone. They then went from a happy mood to shocked one when I said that. "He was driving home one day from work when some guy in a pick-up truck came around the corner to fast and they collided into each other" I said with a tear running down my face. "Then some fuel was leaking out of the tank on the truck and caught on fire and….." I said unable to finish the rest because the tears were getting harder to keep in. Kate and Lilly both looked at me with sadness and caring eyes. They then coddled closer to me and put their heads on my chest for comfort. I then looked at them with eyes full of sadness.

"It's ok Mack, you don't have to tell the rest" said Kate. "Ya, its ok" added Lilly. I then made a weak smile and then circled my arms around them both and brought them in a hug. It was right there, when I was hugging them, that I realized that they were the only ones that helped me deal with the pain of losing my dad.

We then closed our eyes and drifted asleep, while holding my two best-friends.

**I'm back bitches, Jk sorry for this late update, my two uncles just came up and I had to hang with them for a bit. Also, I know you guys have been through hotter weather but I'm from Sault Ste Marie Ontario Canada and I'm used to the cold ok, not the heat. Also I would like to thank "Mike101" for pointing out the errors in the story, thanks man ;). But I'm not going to remove the chapters and fix them, maybe later if I want to. so Read and Review plz.**


	7. Nightmare and Late

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch7: A Nightmare and School

**Mack's P.O.V**

I, Kate and Lilly spent all of Sunday just being with each other. I showed them how to play Xbox360 and we then played MW3 free-for-all and they totally owed me, makes me proud of them thou, they had a very good teacher, me. We also went outside for a few hours and I took them to the park to play. There were a few people there but a few of them to my surprise actually came up and asked if they were wolves and if their kids could pet them. Kate and Lilly both loved it and I also told the people they could talk, they thought I was crazy but then Kate and Lilly both said "How is that crazy" and then everyone was surprised. We stayed there for a bit, letting kids come and pet Kate and Lilly until it was time to go. We then spent the rest of the day just watching a few random movies and we then went to my room to just lie down and relax.

"So you're saying that you are a sharpshooter?" asked Kate. I then let out a small chuckle.

"Yep, my dad always uses to say that I had a great eye for it" I said. "He also said that I could go into the Olympics for it" I finished. Kate and Lilly then gave a surprised look towards me.

"Really" said Lilly. "Yep" I said to her comment. "Well you must be" Kate then said. I then smiled at her.

"Ya, I will have to take you to the range and show you my skill" I told them.

"How about Tomorrow Mack?" asked Lilly? That's when I remembered that I had school tomorrow.

"Well actually I have school tomorrow" I said.

"Oh, for how long?" then asked Kate.

"It's from 9:00 to 2:50" I then told them.

"Can we come?" they both asked in union. I then started to think for a while. Ii really didn't know If I could or if I was even allowed to, it's not every day you see people walking in school with wolves by their sides.

"I really don't know guys" I said secreting the back of my head, "I don't what the teachers or even my friends would say" I finished while turning my head to look at them. Well that was a bad move because when I looked at them they were giving me the puppy dog eyes and really well too. I then tried to fight it but they kept on making it cuter by the second. First, they just gave me the normal puppy dog face. Then they laid their ears to their heads. And then they started to whine. And just as I thought they couldn't do anything else, they then each let a single teardrop fall from their faces. "Ok, I give up" I thought to myself.

"Fine" I said giving in. they then stopped and then giggled.

"Works every time" they said in union. I then sighed in defeat. I have never given in like that, just goes to show that woman can always get men to say yes, and apparently women in different species can to. "But..." I said, making Kate and Lilly looking at me. "We have to lay down the ground rules, ok" I said.

"Fine" they sighed. I then chuckled at their sighs. "Ok, number one, always stay with me or one of my friends" I said, they then nodded in agreement. "Second, always stay on your guard, there are some people at my school that like hurt people, including animals" I finished. They looked at me wide-eyed for few seconds and then nodded.

"Ok that settles that, now let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" I said. I then pulled the blanket over us and we then began to get comfortable. Kate and Lilly began to cuddle up to me, like usual and I just put my arms around them.

"So Mack" asked Lilly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's school like" she asked. "Ya, is it like alpha school?" Kate then added. I then sighed.

"Think of alpha school, but you spend 6 hours a day sitting in a desk listening to a teacher about random crap" I explained. They then looked at me with blank expressions. "Wow" said Kate. "Well that sounds like fun" said Lilly sarcastically. I then chuckled. "Let's just get some sleep" I said while shutting my eyes. Kate and Lilly then let out two yawns and then laid their heads on my chest and fell asleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting day" I thought as I drifted into sleep.

**Morning…**

I then woke up sweating and breathing deeply. I had just woken up from a nightmare I wish I didn't have. It was about Kate and Lilly and they were crying. I didn't know what at first, but they then started to talk.

"Why did he have to leave us" Lilly cried.

"Why did you take him" Kate then cried. At this point, I didn't know what this dream was about. But that's when they both said something that frightened me.

"Why did Mack have to die" they but cried. Then I saw it. It was my grave. I was just shocked when I thought of the dream. Then my heavy breathing started to go back to normal.

"What does it mean" I said to myself. I then just shrugged it off like I do with all my nightmares. I then noticed that Kate and Lilly were not next to me which I found odd, usually they would stay in the bed and wait for me to wake up. I was then about to panic when I heard the house phone in my room ring. I then reach without leaving my bed to look who was calling. On the screen it said "Home phone 1" was calling, which meant that my mom was calling from the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" I asked while answering the phone.

"You're going to be late for school aging and Kate and Lilly are down here, hurry up!" said mom while hanging up. One thing went through my mind when she said that.

"Oh Fuck!" I yelled while jumped out of bed. I then rushed to my drawers and then pulled out my uniform for school. (AN: I'm at a catholic high school and yes it sucks) the uniform consisted of a white t-shirt and black dress pants. I then quickly put does on and then I grabbed my black hoodie with white trim on. I then rushed down the stairs from my room and then the stairs to the 1st floor. I then went to the kitchen to see Kate and Lilly eat breakfast and my mom poring a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Mack" said Kate and Lilly in union. "What's the rush?" then asked Lilly with Kate nodding in agreement.

"Were lat, let's go" I told them. They then jump off their chairs and we headed to the door. We said are goodbyes to mom and went out the door. I then told them to wait in the front while I went to the back to get my bike. I then rushed to the back, unlocked my bike and then went back to the front to see Kate and Lilly lying down.

"Race you there" I yelled while I biked off.

"No fair" they said as they shot up and then started to run after me.

**Author's Note: well, here you go guys. I know it isn't long like I said it would be but I just wanted to get a chapter out. I promise that the next chapter will come out sooner. But if something happens then I'm sorry.**

**~ Mack Wolf**


	8. School of Wolves Pt: 1

"Life with Kate and Lilly" Ch8: School of Wolves

**Mack's P.O.V**

I, Kate and Lilly were still racing towards my school. We were now at the half way point, which was the highway we had to cross. Throughout the entire race, I couldn't stop thinking of what would people say if I walked into school with Kate and Lilly.

"Come on Mack" said Kate running ahead of me with Lilly not too far behind.

"Ya, you don't want to fall behind" yelled Lilly, teasing me.

"Ohhhh it's going to be like that ah" I said. "Well fine by me" I finished. I then flipped a switch that turned on my motor that was put on my bike and then zipped right by Kate and Lilly.

"No fair" they said, trying to catch up.

After 3 minutes of running we finally made it to the parking lot at school.

**AN: Ok first: I'm deeply sorry for the wait, I've been having so problems sleeping and I have been too tired to write. 2: I'm really sorry for this very short chapter, I just got stuck and I just wanted to post something. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, unless something happens. And I'm also holding a little contest. Whoever guess's the question right will make a small appearance in the next chapter. Ok here's the question.**

"**Who is my favorite Character in the Resident Evil Series?"**

**Here's a hint: it's a guy and he's going to be in Resident Evil 6.**

**Good Luck bros ;)**

**-Mack Wolf**


	9. Notice

**Notice**

**Hey everybody. Longtime no see. It's been a while since I posted chapter. Well more like two paragraphs, which I am sorry about . I'm just gonna say that I will not be posting any new chapters for a while for 3 reasons.**

**1: I have school to worry about and my teachers are loading me with homework. Barley get any time to myself.**

**2: I have a serious case of writer's block that is really pissing me off.**

**3: I'm going to be editing all the chapters and fix the errors.**

**So that is what is going to be happening. Hopefully you guys can wait a bit for the next chapter.**

**-Mack Wolf**

**P.S. I'm never giving up on this article**

**And that's a promise ;)**


	10. I'm Back (Notcie)

Notice, Update and Revealing

**Hey guys', what is up, been a while I know but some shit has been going downhill in my life. **

**1: I'm starting to slack in school**

**2: I'm being side-tracked**

**3: I My family starting to fall apart**

**And I might have a death in my family. I really don't want to get into it, but It's grandpa and shit's not really going so good.**

**Alright, News about the article, expect a new chapter on Christmas or Boxing Day, just because I am completely lost of what to do. I have also redid all the chapter's.**

**I also have a new Article coming out. I am making the first Alpha and Omega Crossover with Kung Fu panda, this is also my first Crossover article every so kind of a big deal for me.**

**Ight, I'm done, hope to see some new review's and Reviewer's (New and Old)**

**-Mack Peter Wolf**


End file.
